Wake
by InnerBeast
Summary: Ichigo's life falls apart when his boyfriend, who lived acrossed the hall, moves out and leaves him. Two weeks later a doctor moves into the vacant room so full of memories for Ichigo, and he is soon pulled into world he never thought existed, and most certainly is not happy about it. Past GrimmIchi Present HichiIchi YOAI
1. An Ending and a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: An Ending and a Beginning**

The sound of clattering suit cases, parading feet, talking, shouting, and racket awoke Ichigo from his deep sleep. He flipped over, hoping to get more sleep. An unusually large thump stopped him.

Muttering curse words as he sat up, he scratched his head. A headache from last night's "Fun" with Renji and his Girlfriend, Rukia, was present.

So, at 10:34 on Sunday morning, a hung over Ichigo Kurosaki rolled out of bed.

He stood up and made his way to the fridge, opening it with a stiff tug, and stared blankly into it for seconds before closing it.

Muffled voices in the hall way reminded Ichigo of the reason he was even awake. Slowly, he made his way to his apartment door, and opened it. "What's the big-"He started off on a rant, but was interrupted by strong lips on his own. He pushed his tongue into his attacker's mouth, tasting him.

His attacker pushed back, reducing the two to sinful kissing. "Mmm. Grimmjow." Ichigo purred when they stopped for a breath. Grimmjow placed one finger over Ichigo's lips. "Listen Ichi, I'm leaving."

Ichigo, Flabbergasted, opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped with Grimmjow's lips on his once again. After they finished once again, Grimmjow continued. "I messed up Ichi. My boss is angry with me, I lost my spot, and all of the members of the gang want to tan my hide. I can't stay anymore."

"What about us?" Ichigo wisped quietly under his breath.

Grimmjow frowned. "There will be no more 'us.' I don't do long distance relationships. I am sorry." And with that he turned away from Ichigo. Ichigo felt lost. "So that's it? You are just leaving me!?" He said as a shadow crossing his eyes.

Grimmjow just kept walking, signing a clip board handed to him by one of the movers. He signed quickly, and grabbed a bag he packed himself. Soon all the movers were gone, along with all of Grimmjow's things.

Before Grimmjow entered the elevator for the last time, Ichigo grabbed his shoulder with an iron grip. "So this is it? You're just leaving…?"

Grimmjow gave him a backwards glance, before yanking his shoulder free from Ichigo's grip and entering the elevator. The door closed a few seconds later, and the person inside started his decent.

Ichigo sunk to his knees, and began to sob. Hours passed of his just sitting by the elevator shaft and crying. Eventually, Ichigo fell asleep right there.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**-2 weeks later-**

Ichigo shut himself off from the world. He only ate at home, and when Renji and Rukia came looking for him, he locked the door and pretended not to be there. He didn't want human contact; he didn't want contact at all.

He felt betrayed. Betrayed by Grimmjow. Betrayed by the world.

It was 3:00 on a Sunday when Ichigo finally decided to leave his apartment for the first time after Grimmjow left. Driven by the noises from across the hall, he slowly walked across the room and out the door.

Movers where moving boxes and bags into Grimmjow's old room. He looked around hopefully, trying to find someone not wearing the same blue uniform as the movers. He hoped to see Grimmjow. Instead he saw a tall man, wearing glasses and a white lab coat. His short-long brown hair looked a bit messy.

He was talking in hushed voices about a rather large tall round container with a white sheet covering it. It sat on a dolly, waiting to be moved. The mover pointed at it and made a rather exasperated sigh, throwing up his hands.

The brown haired man pushed up his glasses, and said something simply, pointing to the bottom of the thing. Then they turned away to look at something else.

Curiosity got the better of Ichigo, and he found himself wandering over to the tall round container. He lifted up the cloth a bit to peek under it. It was a thin wall of glass, and what appeared to be water on the inside. The light and reflections kept him from seeing well under it and he was about to get closer and peer in deeper when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Please refrain from doing that."

Ichigo spun around to see the man with glasses. "Uh, sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine." He said.

An awkward silence fell between them, and then the man extended his hand out. "I am Dr. Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo too his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you moving in across the hall?" he asked as their hands unclasped.

"Yes." He said, and Ichigo looked down sad. "So, uh what kind of doctor are you?" Ichigo said, eyeing the tube-like container that was now being wheeled into Grimmjow's old room.

Aizen smiled warmly. "I am a Psychiatrist."

Ichigo scratched his head. "So what was in that thing?"

Aizen's smile faltered a bit. "Just a project. I would like it if you don't go snooping into my things from now on."

Ichigo took a step back. "Of course sir."

Aizen once again smiled. "Are you okay, you seem a bit… detached."

"It's nothing…" Ichigo said, a bit guarded.

"Tell me." Aizen replied, straight forward.

"My boyfriend lived in your new apartment and when he left he broke it off, leaving me to detach myself from the world." Ichigo mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"I see." The doctor said reaching into his breast pocket. "You should come see me. We can work out this problem of yours."

"Thanks." The orange head said taking the card.

"We could do it right in your apartment, if it would make you feel comfortable."

"That would be great, thanks."

Aizen turned away from him and began to help the movers take the boxes in, scolding some for not being careful with his belongings.

Ichigo made his way back to his room and closed the door behind him with his back, sliding down the door, and began sobbing quietly. Grimmjow was gone, And he would most likely never be back.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	2. Hypnosis

**Chapter 2: Hypnosis **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A few days passed quietly, and quickly. Ichgio continued to stay in his room, but this time when his friends came he let them in.

Rukia knocked angrily on his door. "ICHIGO YOU LAZY BUM! GET OUT HERE WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE." She shouted at him.

When Chico's door creaked in, she stomped in. Renji followed chuckling, but also saying a playful "I'm sorry."

Rukia proceeded to scold him on how 'shutting himself in is bad for his skin' and how 'she only had Renji to hang out with.'

"Listen, I'm sorry, I have been sad after my boyfriend left."

"Your boyfriend left?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Ichigo said, scratching his head. Rukia kicked him. "How are we supposed to know, if, per say, YOU DON'T TELL US!" She said holding Ichigo down on the floor with her foot.

"Please let me up…" Ichgio cried out in slight pain.

Rukia gave an evil smile. "No. I think I need to stashe you. What do you think Renji?" She said turning to her boy-friend. He nodded in agreement.

"Renji! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ichigo said as Rukia's marker got closer to his face. "Sorry man, you kind deserve it." The red head said smiling evilly along with Rukia.

Soon Ichigo's face met the black end of the marker, and had his own mustache.

"Might I say, you did a fine job, Rukia." Renji said trying not to laugh.

Ichigo, attempting to wash off the marker, frowned at the sink. "You guys suck." He said angrily.

"Well it's your fault, sorry to admit it." Rukia said sticking out her tongue at him.

Ichigo sat on the couch. "I'm really not in the mood to talk, so let's not." He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other, surprised. She pulled him over to the corner and wisped in hushed voices.

Ichigo looked at them, sighed and went to the fridge, pulling out a Coke. When he returned, Rukia and Renji had as well. "Ichi, we think you should see someone. Like a doctor. We might be overreacting, but you're never like this. You blocked us out for a long while, and you're just not yourself. Please, don't lock yourself out. Or in, or whatever!" She said throwing her hands up. "Just see someone, alright? Me and Renji have to go, but don't think that were letting you off the hook. We came over because we are worried about you. Don't do this to yourself."

Ichigo nodded, eyes distant, and took a drink of his soda. Rukia looked at her watch and ushered Renji out of the room. "Find someone Ichigo."

And with that, they were gone.

Ichigo stayed where he was on the couch, but soon stood up and went across the room, through the door, and to the doctor across the hall.

_If he is not there I will tell Rukia I tried, if he is… please don't be there. Please don't be there._ Ichigo thought. He could just lie to Rukia, but it didn't feel right.

He gave the door two quiet taps, waited a few seconds then began to walk away. Much to his dismay, the door creaked open before he truly got away.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki. Can I help you?" Aizen said. Ichigo spun around, and sighed. "I wanted to take you up on your offer." Aizen's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"Seeing you, a Psychiatrist." Ichigo said raising an eyebrow himself. "Ah." Aizen said. "Why don't you come in?" Ichigo stepped forward, into Aizen's apartment.

He looked around sadly. It had changed so much since Grimmjow left. What was just junk lying around the room before, was organized and sophisticated things.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not intruding am I? I could come back some other time…" He said, trying to get away one more time before succumbing to what seemed to the inevitable.

"Of course not. You are not intruding."

"Damnit." Ichigo mumbled under his breath, before sitting down on the couch. "What was that?" Aizen said sitting across from him. "Nothing." Ichigo said hastily then changed the subject.

"I see." Aizen said before pulling out a clip board. "Let's get started." Aizen said, crossing one leg over the other. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Kind of mad. I got stached by one of my best friends and I'm kind of pissed." Ichigo said. Aizen sighed. "I mean physically."

"Why does that matter?" Ichigo said looking at him skeptically. Aizen locked eyes with him. "How are you feeling physically, tell me."

"I feel good."

"Are you anemic?"

"No."

"Good. Stay here."

Aizen stood up and walked into another room. He returned to Ichigo holding a syringe and tourniquet.

"Do not pay attention to me doing this." He said as he tied the tourniquet and plugged the syringe into Ichigo's arm, filling it with his blood. He then untied the Tourniquet and carried all the supplies back to the room he had originally got them from.

Returning to Ichigo, he gave him some gauze to hold over his wound. "Now, you're going to go home and go to sleep. We had a good discussion and you think it helped. You want to come back for more. You will not remember this part of the day. But it helped." Aizen said locking eyes with his patient. The orangette nodded, and stood up, throwing out the gauze on his way out of the room.

Aizen closed the door behind him.

He then left to examine his new specimen. Entering the room, he transferred the blood into a vial and walked over to the tall round container across the room. It was still covered, but wires and tubes where now connected in the back.

Aizen took the blood and plugged it into an IV drip. It wasn't much, but he wanted to see how it affected his project before giving it more. Slowly, the blood began feeding through.

A heart monitor on the other side of the tank began to beat faster.

"Interesting." Aizen said before recording it down on a clip board. "This is the biggest change I have seen in a long time."

Aizen smiled. "I am glad I mastered my Hypnosis, and that I told Kurosaki to come back. He may just be the key."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**Please feel free to leave a review. Ciao!**


	3. Awoken

**Hia! **

**I'm glad people are enjoying my story~!**

**As many have noticed, Aizen is being mean to Ichi. I Make Aizen mean. ^.^**

**Aizen: Oh really? What made you think you were the one pulling the strings?**

**I uh, yeah. Save it for the internet memes. *Pushes Aizen back into the computer***

**Now onto the story!**

**First of all, it is going to have a time skip. Yeah, hate on me for it. Go ahead. If I wrote the three weeks I skipped, it would be a bit repetitive. So I have the first part explaining what happened in the time skip.**

**Enjoy your update and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Awoken**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**3 weeks later**

_Ichigo trusts Aizen. He trusts him deeply, so much that if Aizen said it would help, he would jump off a cliff. It is, however, an illusion. Ichigo is a victim to Aizen's hypnosis. He thinks the bruise on his inner arm was from a baseball bat and the light headedness a side effect from not eating enough. But of course, it was all a trick, an illusion. Ichigo was under a spell. "Absolute Hypnosis."_

~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~

"I realize we are running out of time, but he is _very_ close to waking."

…

"Of course I realize the conference is in 5 days."

…

"Listen to me, when I say close, I mean close. He is nearly conscious, and as soon as he wakes, I will use my hypnosis to get him to bestow his gift to me. Then you can have your revenge, and we will move onto the next phase of our plan."

…

"The key? Why, my next door neighbor. He is so deeply under my spell, and "He" reacts greatly to his blood, for some reason, not sure, but I'm not complaining."

…

"Right."

Aizen hung up the phone, sighing deeply, and blissfully. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. Everything was falling into place.

~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~

Ichigo awoke refreshed. Sitting up and stretching, he felt like he was in a musical, and in any second he would have to break into song and go on about how great a day it was. It really was a good day. He hummed in the shower, washing away all of his sticky, stinky sweat, from a dream he had last night. He didn't remember it really, but he felt like that was a good thing and he was not that upset about it.

As he exited the shower, he took a couple of Advil out of the cabinet and swallowed them, slurping water from the tap to wash them down. It may have been a good day, but that didn't change the fact of his light headedness, or headache.

Putting on some loose pants and shirt, he exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. As he began to cook, he looked over at the empty table, just a bit longingly.

"_Yo Ichi! You better be making some of that food for me, I'm as hungry as a starved cat!"_

The flash of his past had Ichigo looking down slightly, his brown eyes gleaming with sadness. Slowly, he parted his lips. "Grimmjow…" He whispered.

It then hit Ichgio how he had not thought about his past lover in some time. Thinking back on it, he really could not remember what had occupied his mind up to today. He was working with Aizen, on his depression from Grimmjow leaving. But, what else? What had he done for fun, for work? What had he _been doing!?_

The blankness in Ichigo's mind made him nuts.

Suddenly, his Headache got way worse, forcing him to sit, gripping his head.

"_**Ichigo…"**_

A knock at his door brought him out of his mini-melt down. He stood, grabbing a couple more pain killers on his way to the door.

When he saw who was on the other side, he smiled. "Doctor, hi." He said softly. Aizen pushed up his glasses, "I realize our appointment is in two days, but I was a bit worried about something, so I would like to push it to today. Is that alright with you?"

Ichigo was a bit surprised, but nodded. "Sure, but I was about to eat, can I come over in a half-hour?"

Aizen sighed. "Alright."

"Thanks."

Ichigo slid his door shut, wondering what Aizen could possibly be worried about.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As Aizen let Ichigo into his apartment, he made eye contact, noticing how his hold on the man had weakened for some reason. It didn't matter really; he would be disposed of soon enough. Unneeded, trash. Simply a can of juice that was now empty.

Ichgio sat down in his usual spot. "Okay, so what where you worried about?" He asked, sighing deeply.

Aizen, making sure his Façade was intact; he sat down across from his patient. "You see-"Aizen was cut off by the ring of his own cell phone. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath, about to Ignore the call, but seeing who it was immediately stood up. "I will be right back, Ichigo. I really need to take this call." The doctor said leaving Ichigo alone.

A couple seconds passed silently, with Ichigo looking down at his hands.

"_**Ichigo… Can you hear me?"**_

The orengette didn't show any signs of hearing the voice, but he did lean back, looking at the ceiling had seen so much before.

"_**Damnit! Snap out of his damn spell!"**_

Ichigo yawned.

The source of the voice got an idea.

"_**Waterfalls! Stream! Drip Drip! Sprinkle! River! Water!"**_

"_Damnit, I have to piss!" _Ichigo thought getting up from the couch and heading toward the bathroom. He remembered right where it was from when this was Grimmjow's apartment. When he was done and exiting the bathroom, his eyes wandered to the door across from the bathroom.

A smile crept onto his lips. It was Grimmjow's guest room. They had had some fun in there. Walking slowly up to the door, he thought about how the room must have changed now that Aizen was living here. Slowly, he began turning the knob.

The first thing that greeted his eyes where wires, everywhere. All connecting to a tank… The tank! It still had a sheet over it, but a light on behind it was silhouetting a form inside that looked vaguely human.

Taking slow, tenitive steps, he made his way across the room to the tank. He gripped the sheet, ready to finally rid him of the curiosity that had plagued him for so long.

In a flutter of sheet, Ichigo managed to fall backward, landing on his butt. Ignoring he looked up at the tank.

He saw the most beautiful being ever. Pale white skin, that almost seemed to glitter in the water. A white shihakshu floated almost magically around him, along with his butt length, pure white hair.

And, slowly, the albino's eyes opened.

"_**Ichigo…"**_

This time, the Oringette heard him. "Who are you?" he asked, almost whispering, a bit flabbergasted.

"_**Now is not the time. I need to know, will you accept my gift?"**_

"I don't even know who you are! Your name! What do you mean by Gift?"

"_**My name is Hichigo Shirosaki, or Shiro, and my gift is a Gift of power. The chain of Fate."**_

"Chain of Fate?" Ichgio asked, nervous.

"_**Yes."**_

"How can I trust you?"

"_**Tell me, what do you remember of the last 3 weeks?"**_

"…"

"_**Exactly. Aizen has a number of gifts, one of them being perfect hypnosis, the ability to control all 5 senses,"**_

"So he has been controlling me this entire time? Why?"

"_**You're Blood."**_

"My… Blood?"

"_**Yes, your blood is thinly related to an ancient blood line, I am… familiar with. For a while, I thought you where someone else, but recently I met you in your dreams… you don't remember because of Aizen, but he tricked me into awakening, he plans on making me give him my gift, a thing I can only bestow on one person, and I want that person to be you."**_

"Why me?"

"_**Because, you-"**_

"Oh, ho. What do we have here? Finally awake, Shirosaki? It's about time."

"_**Do not look him in the eyes, Ichigo! That's how he casts the spell!"**_

Ichigo looked down, diverting his eyes.

"Giving him pointers, Shirosaki? That won't help. I will dispose of him, and then it'll be your turn. Soon, I will be completely demon, and then I will rule this world.

"_**Quickly Ichigo! Before he kills you! Do you accept my gift!?"**_

Ichigo stood quickly, looking Shiro in the eyes. "Yes."

Instantly, glass shattered, spraying everywhere, along with water. And a pain blossomed in Ichigo's chest. Looking down, he saw a white blade protruding from his chest, right where his heart was. "Why…" he said as he fell backwards, sliding off Shiro's sword.

Shiro stood up, Liquid dripping off every part of him. "You lost, Aizen. The Gift is his."

Aizen's smile twisted into a sneer. "No! You know I'm not done; a gift can be passed on from host to host! I'll make him give it to me! He is still under my spell!"

"Wrong." Shiro said picking up Ichigo, whose blood began dripping down his Shihakshu. "The spell was broken as Ichigo starts his new life."

Aizen's eyes widened. "You didn't! You... little!" Aizen shot forward, a blade forming in his hands. "I'll get you for this!"

But Shiro was gone. A broken window in his place, and a breeze that clung to the air.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed, now, I am going to change the summery slightly. It just bugs me. Anywho… R&R! Fave and Follow!**


	4. A Change Of Fate

**Hello Again~!**

**This is a quick update! (FOR ME!) YAY! I wrote this is my note book during all my classes. (SHHHH. Don't tell. ****)**

**I hope you're enjoying this story, because I know I am. *EVIL GRIN***

**Now, the sad part. I REALLLLLY need to update my other stories some, so the next update will take longer. (Procrastination is evil, really.) Sorry bout that. :/**

**The next update will be after the weekend of October 10-13****th**** cuz NYCC. **** So excited.**

**I DISCLAIM THIS STORY FROM BLEACH. CUZ I A TROLL. JUST NOT A TROLL LIKE AIZEN, OR SAY, KUBO.**

**Chapter 4: A Change Of Fate**

**~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~**

It was a blood red world. Pain, everywhere. Mostly in Ichigo's chest. He only sort of remembered what had happened. It was like fuzz had enveloped his mind and memory. But, suddenly, it all came crashing back.

Shiro, Aizen, "Gifts," Being stabbed, and fainting.

Trying to look down at his chest, he realized he was floating in this red world. The red then seemed to drip, scab and peel away from all around Ichigo in one single movement, and he was no longer floating in the world. He was standing. The world around him was blue now and… sideways!? The clouds floated down, and he was standing on a WINDOW of a skyscraper. A SIDEWAYS skyscraper.

"Good. You've finally awoken." Purred a sweet voice.

Ichigo whirled around to see Shiro, arms crossed over his chest. "Where am I?" Ichigo asked the albino. Shiro smiled. "We are in your inner world, a place only few can be, other than you." Ichgio furrowed his brow. "Then why are you here?"

"The Gift. We are linked because I was the one who bestowed it on you. That's why I can access this world."

"I see…" Ichigo said slowly, looking down at his chest. His pain had lessened, but blood was still present on his chest. "Wait… You stabbed me!" Ichigo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro.

"That I did. But, I assure you, it was the fastest way to bestow my Gift to you."

Ichigo Sighed. "Fine… So why am I not dying?" Shiro frowned.

"You would be dead… If you where human."

"But I am Human!" Ichigo said, sweat dropping.

Shiro looked him in the eye, serious. "Not Anymore."

~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~

"I just can't believe you lost him. Bad blunder." Said a tall man, who's blue hair, closed eyed smiles and wide, ever present grin gave him the appearance of a scandalous fox.

"Shut up Gin," Aizen said rubbing his forehead. Gin Sighed. "So what now? You don't have Shiro's Gift, and without that, you can't be recognized as an Heir. You'll have to wait 100 years for the next conference, and by then your Youth will be gone. You're only a Half demon, Aizen, not full, you only age half as fast!"

"I know that." Aizen growled at the Fox-Man. "So what's the plan?" Gin said, leaning on the door frame. Aizen smiled, holding his hands under his chin. "I'm going to make Ichigo pass his Gift to me."

~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said a bit angrily, voiced raised. "You are no longer human, because I made you like me, a demon."

Ichigo arched his eyebrow, skeptical. "A demon, you're kidding me right!? You think I'm just going to believe you!? Your absolutely nuts!"

"I am not, unknown to humans, they exist in this world, and a world Parallel to this one. Usually, one can only be born. Very rarely, humans are changed by one in our race, into half, quarter, and very, very rarely, complete demon."

Ichigo angered, and confused, asked "So what am I?" Shiro looked him in the eyes. "Your completely demon now."

Ichigo Immediately did a 360, and started heading away from Shiro. The albino sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Away from crazy people." The orange head said eyes forward.

"You are fated to return…" Shiro said, looking at the ground nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Ichigo turned around. "…Your right…" and began walking back to Shiro.

Then it dawned on Ichigo what he had just done. "WHY THE HELL DID I JUST FUCKING WALK BACK HERE AND SAY THAT! MY MIND WAS MADE UP!" He shouted at Shiro, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I used my gift," Shiro said, ignoring the tantrum his chosen just made. He then pulled his arm up to reveal a pure white chain coiling up his arm, gracefully. It looked worn though; tiny scratches adorned the whole thing, making it appear as if it had been around for a while. Shiro continued to explain.

"Whenever I cut someone with my sword," He raised his hand and bits of white, coming out of nowhere flew together in his palm forming a pure white katanna with a white-on-red cloth wrapping, and a small white chain, (almost Identical to the one on his arm), hung on the end."You have the ability to slightly- or dramatically- change their fate. It is a powerful gift, one that cannot be misused, or taken for granted. Also, it is ours to command, and how I made you a demon.

Raising the sword, it shattered and Shiro began to walk towards Ichigo, Who didn't move from shock. He began pulling up his right sleeve, revealing a shiny, unscathed, black chain twirling up his own arm. "The power is also yours to command; but be warned, it is a powerful thing to have control over."

At this point, Ichigo had almost lost it. "I… I don't want this! I just want to go back to my life, and do the things I was planning on doing from the beginning. Be a doctor, grow older, and die of natural causes. I didn't want this!" He shouted pounding his fists on Shiro's chest. "Why can't I have that?"

"Fate. True, pure, unaltered fate."

Ichigo collapsed to his knees, and Shiro followed him down, supporting his weight.

At this point, Shiro was so close to Ichigo, and he could smell his musk sent, a dark, mysterious smell that sent his heart pounding. It was a sent like only one he has smelt before, and his heart was running rampant in his chest, a feeling he had not felt since…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Grimmjow." Aizen said, closing a folder on his desk. "I know you have done a lot for me so far, by moving out of here, away from your life, just so I can be closer to where the conference is being held, and to keep a close eye on those involved."

The Blue haired man smiled a wry wire thin, line on his face. "Or course, but what do you want?"

Aizen leaned back in his chair, clamping his hands together. "I need some Grunt work." Grimmjow frowned. "Grunt work? Really? Becau-"Aizen held up a hand to silence him. "I need you to kill Hichigo Shirosaki, and bring the other that is with him to me, he is Shiro's Chosen, and I need him alive so I can obtain the gift, all in time for the conference."

"You're asking a lot of me, you know that right?" Aizen just smiled. "You are Panterna's chosen. I'm sure you will do fine.

"Of course, I will do as you say. But, remember, you're not in control of me." He said making a big deal of pushing up his sunglasses.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Of course." But his word where slow, and filled with concealed emotion.

Grimmjow then stood up, grabbed his coat and headed out of his old apartment. His eyes wandered to Ichigo's door. He worried about his ex-lover seeing him. He had lied to him about everything. Who he was, what he was, his job, - everything. He hoped he was staying out of trouble. "I still love ya, kid." Then He left.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Shiro's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at Ichigo's head, which lay in his lap. Lifting up a flap of Ichigo's torn shirt, he saw the scar over his heard, where his gift had been given.

They were in an abandoned factory, who's windows were broken and vines grew on the walls. He had fled here, to regain his power somewhat, and also to help Ichigo adjust. Yes, the man was a demon now, but the changes where yet to truly begin. It was a truth that he was hiding his true form, and Ichigo still had yet to discover that, about Shiro, and himself. The transformation into a demons form the first time was a painful process, never to wish on an individual. Those who had even a sliver of demon in them all had another form. It was an ugly truth, one any demon is to face.

Looking back down at Ichigo's face, he regretted bringing this man into it, condemning him to fight in this century long war between those hidden, and those who want to rule.

But, Shiro had become… Accustomed to Ichigo's blood. Even a bit addicted to it…

He placed a tenitive thumb on Ichigo's lips, moving it slowly, and a feeling spread through his chest. One he had not felt in a long time and at a time hoped to never feel again.

"_Damnit. I have only known him for a few hours, but I… I've already fallen for this Berry."_

"Damnit!" he swore again, this time out loud. "Why does love have to be so fucking weird?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Ichigo- P-Pain? NO!**

**Aizen- HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH.**

**Ichigo- Like you knew.**

**Aizen- I did. HEHE I control EVERYTHING!**

**IB- Ha Ha. No. I Control everything. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Like the fact your outta character! MEHE!**

**Shiro- Who forgot to give her her crazy pills!?**

**Aizen & Ichigo: *Wistling***

**Shiro- Ughhhh.**

**IB- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CONTROL THAT TO! WAIT I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING! ConTROL. L. conTROLL! TROLL! MEHE!**

**SHIRO- *Facepalm***

**IN A DIFFERENT REALITY-**

**Okay, like I said before, a bit longer for next chapter. And you guys know, (And hate) How slow I am at updating, but I will try my Best. I'm just really busy, and so many things to do… but writing will be on top(ISH) of my list.**

**Oh! And I'm thinking about changing the title of this story to Fate. Cuz it kinda works! LOLZ! Tell me what you think! **

**Ciao!**

**~Inner Beast**


End file.
